48otogefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
=General= *Q. How do I download this game? *A. iOS: Make a Japanese iTunes account. Android: Download the latest APK file. *Q. Can I play only one side? *A. You can choose to play on as many sides as you wish. There are sometimes login campaigns on which then is advisable for you to login on both sides for the rewards. *Q. How do you unlock group function? *A. You must complete a set of quick challenges; send a friend request, play a song, do a lesson, and change your unit *Q. Can I get graduated members e.g. Oshima Yuko? *A. You can no longer get any members that have been removed from the game. However if you have that member from when she was still in the game, you can still use her in your units. You also cannot use graduated members as your profile photo or as your oshimen during events. *Q. I keep getting these messages popping up while I'm playing like this or this. *A. The first messages is a download error message meaning you may not be connected to the internet so check your connection. The second is a game error message. Try restarting your game. If it constantly pops up, press the black clear cache button on the game loading screen. *Q. After I transferred my account to a new device, my old device keeps having an error message popping up. How do I get rid of it? *A. There is no available method to get rid of it. Delete and re-download the app to play it again on the old device. *Q. I beat the (insert song name here) score challenge but it says it hasn't been completed. *A. Expert mode does not count towards score challenges. *Q. Should I janken or easy dasu? *A. If you want a guarantee of a 4 star member or higher, play janken. It also allows you to reroll if you get a member you don't like whereas the other mode doesn't. Easy dasu is entirely luck based on what kind of member you get so play at your own risk. 50 gem dasu on the other hand is a better method in farming costumes for a member/team compared to janken/easy dasu. =Event= *Q. What is this ticket that's not the usual golden colour? *A. If you have tickets that aren't gold, that means they are special tickets and are usable in the special ticket exchange during the event. These tickets do expire, so be sure to exchange them before the date listed on the special ticket exchange *Q. Where do I find the special ticket exchange? *A. Special ticket exchange is on the last page of the dasu menu after the regular ticket exchange. *Q. Can I go for more than one member in an Oshimen Event? *A. No, you can only go for one member on each side during an Oshimen Event. At the end of the event, your current oshimen is what is counted for the event point rewards. *Q. How do I get photos for (insert member here)? *A. Photos are only available as rewards from events. To find out if an event has photo rewards, refer to my event posts linked at the top of this post. *Q. How do I get Watanabe Mayu/Matsui Rena/Watanabe Miyuki/Miyawaki Sakura R .ver? *A. These are only given out as rewards from events. Check event post for more details. *Q. Can I check the stats/skills of members from special ticket exchange before I trade for them? *A. Yes, you can. Press and hold onto the picture of the member and the status window will pop up. Category:Game Guide